girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Knights of Jove
I don't think the Knights of Jove and the Shadow Knights are the same. The Shadow Knights are a clearly pro-Other order, under the command of Tarvek/Mecha-Lucrezia. The Knights of Jove, on the other hand, are putting up their own candidate for Heterodyne heir, and seem to be under the command of Strinbeck and Oublenmach. Vikingkingq : Reread what Anevka says - her father bent the Knights to the Other's will because he was enamoured of Lucrezia, and thought she could be the eminence gris behind a revived monarchy. They're putting up a fake Heterodyne for their Storm King heir to ally with to match up with the legend. They've been at this for a while, they've got lots of pieces moving into place, that's all. Corgi 08:34, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::"Related," obviously; "the same," I'm not convinced yet either. Truth be told, we've only seen a small fraction of the wheels within wheels within wheels of the anti-Klaus old guard. Patience... -- that old bearded guy 13:57, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :: Except that it wouldn't make sense for Mecha-Luzrezia to support Zola as a Heterodyne heir, considering that her drive was to make herself the Heterodyne heir through Agatha. Vikingkingq :::We got rid of a reference to Snarlantz being Council-associated for precisely these reasons, IIRC. I'm in agreement. -Acacia 22:08, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ---- Conspiracies Explained: There are multiple agendas at work here. We have... * what the Council wants (to rule Europa) * what the Knights of Jove want (the return of the Storm King) * what Lucrezia wants (unknown) * what Aaronev wanted (to be reunited with Lucrezia AND to use her for his own grabs at power -- important distinction between the two) * what Anevka wanted (unknown, but definitely anti-Lucrezia) * what Tarvek wants (to rule Europa as the Storm King) * what individual members/foes/allies of the above all want (unknown, varies) Aaronev managed to get control of the Council and the Knights of Jove (Shadow Knights is just a euphemism - there's no need to overanalyze there). Aaronev convinced them that Lucrezia/The Other's tech was the fastest/best method of getting to their goal. The Knights were not entirely convinced, but went along with this. Individual members of the Council all had their own secret politics and agendas too. (Yes, Snarlantz was one of them.) What's NOT known is Tarvek's role in all this, his relationship to members of the Council, and how much power he has over them. What IS clear is that Tarvek is the only one aware of the Anevka/Lucrezia switch. Anywyas, hope this clears up things for the folks who were confused. The complexity of this plot is just one of the many reasons I love this story. Hee. --mnenyver posting from overseas as 210.124.129.44 02:58, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Okay, Mn, that is a truly awesome assessment. :Still, nowhere is it attested that the knights of which Vrin spoke are the Knights of Jove (though probably so; how many shadowy Orders of knights are likely to be scheming against Klaus at once? on second thought, that question may be best not answered) or that Aaronev really did intend to use Lucrezia (Vrin thought so, but she struck me as a bit paranoid; she was right about Tarvek, but that doesn't mean she was right about everything. Certainly there didn't seem to be any indication of that in the admittedly little we saw of his behavior.) :And I probably had a point when I started writing this, but I'm not sure what it was. Ah well. —Acacia 06:08, 25 March 2008 (UTC)